Repairing and Severing Bonds
by P3Forever16
Summary: Remember all of those couples that never really got their chance to capture the viewers, such as Travis and Hanna or Jake and Aria? Well, this is their time to shine. But there will also be couples like Haleb and Ezria. This will take place after the time jump when Alison wants the Liars back in Rosewood, but there will be flashbacks to moments in the show.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna walks the school yard with wonder on her face, just as she sees her boyfriend, Travis, sitting at one of the school benches while her neck-length blonde hair with black streaks blows from the wind. She notices Travis' bald head which oddly attracts her to him. She has never been fond of bald heads until she met him. She's only used to old men having bald heads. As she peps her step towards him, he looks back up with her with confusion on his face.

"Hey," she nervously says before taking a breath.

"Hi," he says with a sigh before looking back at the book in his hand.

"What are you doing for lunch later," Hanna says with a slight smile. "Do you want to eat with me? My treat."

Travis turns back to his book and replies "Uh, can't. I have things to do."

She notes the slight attitude being directed towards her as she turns her head away from him with embarrassment. She quickly recalls that she was supposed to call him back the previous night.

 _I completely forgot about Travis. It's not my fault, though. So much is going on right now. Alison is back, A is still after us, and Caleb has returned from his spooky vacation in Ravenswood. It's not like I don't want to spend time with Travis._

"Look I'm sorry for not calling you back last night, she quickly says. "It's just…there's been a lot-"

"Going on," he quickly finishes her sentence with a nod. "Right?"

Hanna looks at him with the realization that she has been saying that a lot creeping upon her face.

She says "Yeah, I mean with Ali back-"

"Caleb," he asks before he bites his lip while nodding his head. "Look I saw him this morning at the grill. I figured that's why you've been so distracted."

He looks at her with slight hurt in his eyes as he looks up at her.

Hanna fidgets with her necklace as she struggles to look at her hurt boyfriend.

"That's not the only reason," she says with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Travis quickly closes his book and grabs his bag before saying "I'll give you one less thing to worry about."

As Hanna watches her boyfriend stand up, a feeling of guilt and loss rushes through her body. She doesn't want to lose him.

 _He has been there for me so much while Caleb hasn't been around…he helped me with my mother not going to jail, he covered for me with Mrs. D wedding, he's helped me with trying to cope with Alison being back in this crazy town…I don't want to lose him._

As he walks away, she grabs his arm and says "Travis, wait."

He turns around with clear disappointment on his face as he says "I can't keep doing this if you're only in halfway."

Hanna thinks about his words as hurt begins to creep upon her face with the slight hesitation to look up into his equally hurt eyes.

"I like you too much for that," he says with a shake of his head.

Hanna begins to speak, but can't find the words that would get him to stay. As Travis looks at her, waiting for any kind of insistence that she does like him as much, she stares at him, trying to hold back tears.

After moments pass, he looks at her with disappointment and turns away from her. As he walks away, Hanna watches her now ex-boyfriend walk away with her with her struggling to hold back tears.

 _I can't believe we're done. I feel horrible right now. Like someone has just ripped out my heart. I know that we didn't have a perfect relationship, but we were doing fine before all of this other stuff started up again in my life._

As Hanna turns away from watching Travis walk away, she gazes at a couple holding hands while walking towards the school.

"Hanna," a voice says as she continues to watch the couple. "Hanna!"

Hanna turns her head, as she pushes back the memory she had of Travis and her breaking up. She turns to where the voice is coming from and smiles as she sees her five years older fiancé, Caleb, looking at her with wonder.

"You got lost there for a sec," he says. "You okay?"

 _Well, I can't tell you that I just thought about my ex-boyfriend so..._

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she says with a wave of her hand. "I just…can't believe we're back here."

Caleb looks at her with a nod of his head and says "Well, we're only back because Alison needed us to be."

"And I have yet to know why exactly she wants us back," she says. "I mean, I love her, but I've stayed away from this town for five years. I really didn't want to mess up my streak."

He smirks at her and says "Look, Emily, Spencer, and Aria say they are all heading this way while no one is at school yet so we should get inside."

Hanna nods her head as she runs a hand through her long, straight blonde hair. The engaged couple begin to walk towards the front doors of the school. As they walk a hallway of the school, she notices that everything still looks the same, despite it being five years since she's walked this hallway.

As Caleb and Hanna continue to walk the hallway, they hear the sound of a cart being moved. The sound of shoes follows soon after.

 _I know that sound. That's the sound of two-hundred dollar loafers! Whoever that is knows their shoes._

The cart comes from around the corner, causing Caleb and Hanna to quickly stop. As the person who controls the cart steps into view, Hanna looks at them in disbelief.

"Travis?"

 **I don't know if I was the only one who supported Tranna, but I think those two were cut too soon. But don't think there won't be a lot of Haleb in this fic. This is more about repairing bonds and cutting off toxic elements of the Liars lives. Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what will happen later on in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna looks up at the five years older face of her ex-boyfriend, Travis, as he looks down at her with a smile. His once bald head is now full of brown locks of hair and his once pale skin has a slight tan to it.

"Hanna," he says with complete disbelief on his face.

She says "Wow…it's been a while."

"Five years to be more precise," he says. "But wow…you haven't changed a bit."

She nods her head, holding back a smile as she stares at him and he stares back at her.

 _Wow…I didn't think I would ever see him again. It's been a long time since I've seen him. And he looks so unbelievably handsome. But I wonder why he is here at our old high school._

A slight cough interrupts Hanna's thoughts and her stare battle with Travis and they both quickly remember that Caleb is standing next to Hanna with a slight annoyed face.

Hanna says "Oh, um Travis…you remember Caleb, right?"

"Of course," Travis says. "How could I forget?"

Caleb says "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," the taller of the men say. "How are you two?"

Hanna says "Oh we're great."

"Right," Caleb says, slightly still irritated by Travis' presence. "We're getting married."

Travis looks at him with shock on his face, completely taken aback by this.

"Wow…um," Travis says with a nod of his head. "That's great."

Caleb nods his head as the three look away with awkward faces.

"I have to use the restroom," Caleb says to Hanna. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "Go before you pee your pants, sweetie."

Caleb smirks at her and kisses her on the cheek, before he takes off around the corner towards the restroom, leaving Travis and Hanna standing in front of each other.

Travis looks at her in shock and says "So….you're getting married?"

"Yeah," Hanna says with a nod of her head. "we've been engaged for almost a month now."

He slightly grins at her and replies "That's good. I'm happy for you."

She slightly grins back at him and responds "Thanks."

He says "But I will say that I always thought I would've been the one seeing you in a wedding dress walking down the aisle."

She smiles at him as she recalls a time when she once thought that her and Travis were meant to be.

Hanna's veil from the bridal show at the Dilaurentis' residence slightly moves from the wind and she puts one of her hands on it. She places another hand on her long wedding-styled dress, attempting to hold it up. Jessica Dilaurentis mailbox falls to the ground as a van moves from on top of it. Travis, dressed in a black and white tuxedo, looks at it as Hanna gives him an "OMG" look.

"Travis," she says in a disbelieved tone."

The young man driving the van hops out and runs to see the mailbox on the ground as well. Travis places a hand on his bald head as he looks nervously at him.

"Dude," the young man shouts in disbelief. "What the hell!"

"I am so sorry man," Travis says as he looks at the mailbox. "That's my bad."

The young man quickly runs back to the van and hops in to get away from the mailbox as Travis walk back towards his girlfriend.

"Guess, uh," Travis says with a slight smile. "Mrs. Dilaurentis and me have something to talk about now."

Hanna shakes her head with a smile and says "You're crazy."

"You know it's a little intimidating," he says as he runs his hand through her white veil. "You in this…thing."

She smiles at him and responds "Well get over it."

The two gaze into each other's eyes just before Travis grabs Hanna by the waist and plants his lips onto her's. The two close their eyes into their loving kiss as Hanna drapes one of her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him more into the kiss.

"Hello," a voice says. "Hanna."

The voice pulls Hanna from her memory and she looks at Travis who has wonder plastered on his face.

"You okay," he asks. "You seemed to space out."

 _No I'm not okay. I just thought about when we kissed at Mrs. D's bridal show. I'm engaged and I'm thinking about you…my ex-boyfriend._

She gulps as she says "Yeah. I'm fine. And you can still come to the wedding. I've been planning it. You can come…if you want."

Travis nod his head and responds "Well I'll have to see if my girl is okay with it."

Hanna sucks in air in shock as she thinks over his words.

 _My girl? He's dating someone? Someone who isn't me? Well, I shouldn't forget that it's been five years since we've seen each other. It's not that crazy that he met someone else…someone who wouldn't drop him in a second for her ex._

"Who is she," she asks in curiosity. "Is she pretty?"

"Yeah," he says with a nod of his head. "She's beautiful."

Hanna feels a slight pain in her chest after hearing him talk about his girl. She nods her head with a slight smile.

"Well," she says. "She's a very lucky girl."

Travis nods his head with a smile.

Hanna says "So…what are you doing here?"

He replies "I…actually work here."

"Shut up," Hanna says with a smirk. "You do not work at Rosewood High."

"I do," he says with a smirk. "I'm a guidance counselor."

Hanna looks at him in surprise and replies "You're a guidance counselor? Out of all positions, you chose to be a guidance counselor? Have you forgotten that this town is full of teenagers and adults with problems?"

Travis says "I know, but I love this job, Hanna. I love to help people in need. I feel like it's my calling."

She smiles at him and responds "Well, if it's your calling, then I'm sure you're doing a great job at it."

 _He has always been good at things. I shouldn't even be surprised that he wants to help people. He helped me and mom even though we were total strangers to him._

"Thanks," he says. "So, what are you doing here back in Rosewood? I thought you would stay away from here forever, seeing as what used to happen to you and your friends."

Hanna begins to open her mouth but she is interrupted.

"Hanna?"

She turns around and sees her friend, Alison Dilaurentis, walking towards them with a smile. Hanna smiles back at her and opens her arms.

"Ali," she says. "Long time no see."

Alison, with her long golden-blonde hair, walks into the hug and squeezes her friend back. As the two breaks apart, Travis looks at them in wonder.

"Uh," he says in awkwardness. "I'm still here."

The two look at him and roll their eyes with a smirk as he smirks back at them.

"Travis works here," Alison says with a smile. "He's the school's new counselor."

Hanna says "Yeah. He just told me. I still can't believe both of you work here."

"Yeah," she says. "I'm at home here."

Travis nods his head and responds "I love it here. But…I have to get this cart to the library before the administrators notices that I let a few of the teens in my group sessions use the laptops. It was nice seeing you, Hanna. I'll see you later, Mrs. Rollins."

"Nice seeing you two Travis," Hanna says as she slightly bites her lip.

Alison looks at her in wonder and smirks at her in disbelief.

"Seriously," she says. "You still like him?"

Hanna looks at her and shakes her head, saying "No…I'm engaged, Ali."

Alison shakes her head with a grin and says "Okay…"

She begins walking away as Hanna shakes her head.

"I'm serious," Hanna says while holding her hands out.

Hanna quickly follows behind Alison down the hallway.

* * *

In the town of Rosewood, a Ford Escalade pulls up to a local hotel. The engine shuts off and moments after, the driver's door opens up. As her blue short-inch heels hit the ground, Spencer Hastings, wearing a long blue dress, walks towards the front doors of the hotel with a smile on her face.

A man opens the door for her with a smile and she walks in towards the front desk. When she reaches the desk, she smiles at the clerk.

"I'm Spencer Hastings," she says. "I ordered one of your suites."

The clerk nods his head at her and begins typing on his laptop to search for her name. As Spencer throws a finger through her dark bangs and waits at the desk, she turns to see the side of a man's face that has slicked back brown hair walk up to the side of her handing the clerk his I.D.

"I'm back," he says with a grin. "My business trip was ecstatic, Rodrigo."

The clerk takes his I.D. as Spencer observes the man.

 _He looks familiar…very familiar._

The man realizes that Spencer is staring at him and turns to her. As their eyes set upon one another, they immediately realize who the other is.

"Spencer," he says in shock.

"Alex?"

 **How did you like the way Travis and Hanna interacted? What about the animosity between Caleb and Travis? And how did you feel about Spencer's surprise run-in with her old flame? Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what will happen later on in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer stares at her old beau in astonishment as Alex stares back at her with a smile slowing creeping upon his face.

"Wow," he says. "I can't believe it's you."

"I can say the same thing," she says with a slight smile. "I haven't seen you in a-"

"Long time," he quickly finishes her sentence, causing her to chuckle at him.

 _I can't believe I've run into Alex freakin Santiago! I never in a million years thought I would see him again. This is so unexpected._

Alex says "So...how's your serving game been?"

Spencer shakes her head and responds "Actually I haven't served in a long time. I stopped because-"

He interrupts her saying, "Don't. I already know, Spencer."

She nods her head and responds "Well, I should have known that seeing as how the whole town does."

He says "I'm sorry."

She quickly replies "Don't. I really don't like talking about what happened."

Alex nods his head and responds "That's understandable."

Spencer says "What about your serving game? How's it been?"

He smirks at her and replies "Well I only play every now and then but I say that it's still good."

She looks at him in wonder and says "Wait. You didn't go to that tennis clinic? I mean Sweden seemed much better to be at then in Rosewood at the time."

Alex nods his head and responds "I did, but like I told you...I wanted to earn some money to go to college. I came back here and I started building up my money to go to Hollis."

Spencer nods her head with a slight smile and says "Well, that's great."

As she looks away from him, she begins to think back on her past conversation with Alex about the tennis clinic.

Spencer looks at Alex in worry as he is sat on a swing.

She says "Hey, what's wrong?"

Alex quickly stands up and responds "I- I'm gonna take off."

Spencer looks at him in wonder and says "Why, where are we going?"

He quickly replies "I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going home."

As Alex begins walking away, Spencer turns to him in confusion.

 _Is he mad at me? I didn't do anything to upset him, right? I thought we were going great.  
_

Alex turns around to her with anger evident on his face.

He says "Couldn't resist, could you?"

He shows her his phone with Spencer still being confused as she looks at it.

She replies "What am I looking at?"

Alex says "An e-mailed confirmation of my application to that tennis clinic."  
Spencer quickly says "Okay."

He replies "Which was sent in electronically."

Spencer begins looking at him in disbelief as she says "You think I did that?"

Alex responds "You're the only person I told."

She says "Yeah, but I didn't."

He quickly replies "Spencer, get real. Okay, you and I want different things, And you say that you're okay with that, but you're not, and you never will be."

Spencer begins thinking about what he has said.

 _I know he's right about us wanting different things, but I will eventually accept it. I will learn to deal with it._

She says "I did not send that in, but I apologize if I made you feel like-"

Alex cuts her off, saying "Don't apologize for who you are and what you want. I'm not going to."

He quickly walks away from her, leaving Spencer in utter shock.

Just as she begins to sit down on the swing, Spencer looks away and remembers that it is years after that memory. She looks at Alex who is looking at the clerk.

The clerk hands Alex his I.D. and turns to Spencer with a smile.

"Your room is ready, Mrs. Hastings," he says with a smile.

"Thank you," she says before turning back to Alex.

"It was nice to see you again Spencer," Alex says with a smile. "We should get together some time."

"Yes we should," Spencer says with a smile as well. "What room number are you staying in?"

"304," he says. "What about you?"

"Oh my god," she says with a slight chuckle. "I have 307."

Alex shakes his head with a chuckle and responds "Well, I'll be. Isn't this something?"

Spencer says "Right…but yeah. It was nice to see you again. Don't be a stranger."

Alex smiles and says "I won't."

He turns around and walks away, leaving Spencer smiling as she watches him walk away.

 _Okay. I haven't seen that smile in a long time. I wish we never stopped talking. But it doesn't even matter now. Bygones are bygone and we've both changed. I'll never get into another relationship again._

The clerk hands Spencer her room pass and she walks away with a smile.

Her phone begins ringing and she quickly reaches into her jacket pocket. She pulls her iPhone 6 out and she smiles as she quickly answers the call, holding her iPhone to her ear.

Hey Dean," she says as she uses her other hand to throw a hand through her bangs. "How was your plane ride?"

"What plane ride" a voice says from afar.

Spencer quickly turns around to see Dean Starvos smiling as he walks into the hotel with his suitcase in his right hand. She stares at him in shock as she quickly puts her iPhone back into her jacket pocket

Dean walks to her and places his suitcase on the floor as she reaches up to hug him.

"Dean," she says in excitement and utter shock as the two hug each other. "What are you doing here?"

After breaking off their hug with a smile, he says "I wanted to surprise you. The organization had our meeting moved to next week at the last minute so I drove down here."

Spencer smiles and responds "Wow. So, you're staying here for the week?"

"Yeah," he says as he nods his head. "I drove down here just for you."

Spencer looks away with a smile as Dean smiles back at her.

 _Dean…I can't believe that after all these years, I'm still talking to him. He's been a great friend to me, despite all of my issues. But I hope that both of us being here won't affect our friendship too much seeing as how Toby is still around._

"Spencer," shouts a female voice.

Spencer turns around in wonder to see her friend, Aria Montgomery, with a black dress on, running towards her with a smile.

"Hey," says Spencer as the two quickly hug. "It's been a long time, Aria."

"Too long," Aria says after breaking their hug. "Hi Dean. How are you?"

"Great," he says with a nod of his head. "How about you?"

"I'm doing great," Aria says as she throws a hand through her now light brown bobbed-style hair.

Dean says "What room are you in, Spencer?"

Spencer responds "307."

Dean says "I think I'll just go to our room, Spencer. It was nice to see you again, Aria."

Aria says "You too, Dean."

After he walks away, Aria shoots Spencer a smile as they watch him walk away.

"I thought you were single," Aria says before turning around.

"I am," Spencer says with confusion before taking off behind her friend.

 **How did you like Dean's introduction? Who do you ship with Spencer? And what do you think is going on in Aria's life? Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what will happen later on in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Montgomery walks into the bar room of the hotel, followed by Spencer. The artistic golden-brunette young woman sits in a chair as Spencer does the same.

Spencer says "So…how are you?"

Aria replies "I've been doing…fine. How about you?"

Spencer says "Good. You know, I've been trying to get in touch with you a lot-"

"Yeah I know," Aria quickly says. "I've been…busy."

Spencer smirks and responds "Well, we all have been busy."

"I'm just still having a hard time," Aria says. "I can't just forget everything that happened to me here."

Spencer eyes her friend in disbelief and quickly responds "None of US have forgotten what has happened, Aria. We just rather not dwell on it, okay?"

Aria shakes her head as she looks away, causing Spencer to stand up.

"I'm going to go to my room," Spencer says with a nod of her head. "I'll be back. I just want to see how it looks."

Aria nods her head, just before her friend walks away. She watches Spencer leave just before her phone vibrates in her lap. She quickly picks up her phone and unlocks it, looking at the text with wonder.

FROM: UNKNOWN

I'M HERE

Aria looks at the text in shock as she continuously blinks her eyes.

 _Is this for real? Are the texts starting back?_

Another message pops up and she quickly opens it.

FROM: EZRA

SORRY I HAD MY PHONE ON PRIVATE LOL

Aria sighs as she shuts her eyes in relief. She begins to smile at the text and begins typing back. Just as she finishes the text, she stops as she writes the word "babe". She quickly erases the whole message and locks her phone.

 _This is so wrong. I shouldn't even be talking to him. He's like a freakin drug or something. I wish we never ran into each other on that flight to New Jersey._

Aria begins thinking about the flight that caused her life to take another crazy turn.

The flight attendant gives Aria a glass of wine with a smile and says "Need anything else, miss?"

"No that's it," Aria politely says. "Thank you."

The flight attendant looks at her in wonder and says "Are you Aria Montgomery?"

"Yes," Aria says with confusion.

"I've seen your photography," she says with a smile. "It's so beautiful. You really did well on that latest photo shoot for Glitter magazine."

"Thank you I try my best," Aria responds with a smile.

The flight attendant walks away just as a man bumps into her, wasting a glass of wine on the flight attendant and Aria.

The man falls on the floor, causing the flight attendant to fall into another seat. Aria quickly tries to help the man up, but as she sees his face, she looks at him in shock.

"Ezra," she asks.

"Aria," he asks back.

 _Ezra Fitz?_

He quickly stands up and looks at the flight attendant who is now standing up.

"Sir," she says. "Can you please take your seat?"

"Yes," he says with embarrassment on his face. "I'm sorry for wasting wine all over you and Aria."

Aria begins to open her mouth but he quickly walks away. Just as she begins to stand up, she hears a male voice.

"Aria Montgomery?"

She thinks back in the present and quickly turns around in wonder at the male voice that interrupted her thought process. As she sees his face, her face instantly lights up.

"Jason?"

 **Sorry for the long update. I have so much going on in my life, but I've decided to focus more on the positive now! Are you surprised by the dynamic between Spencer and Aria? Why is Aria acting so different? Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what will happen later on in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Jason Dilaurentis. My god! It's really him!_

Aria stares at the blonde man in amazement at his new look. Jason has on a black and white suit with his blonde hair combed back with slight waves in them.

He smiles at Aria with his mouth open, before he says "Aria! Aria Montgomery!"

He walks over to her as she stands up with her arms out. They hug each other as they laugh in shock that they are seeing each other for the first time in five years.

Aria remarks "Jason. It's been a long time."

He replies "Too long. Look at you. You've changed."

She adds "So have you! Wow!"

She cannot believe that she is talking to Jason. The last time they talked were when she was helping Alison explain to him that CeCe was Charles and that she is his sister.

"You have blonde hair now too," he remarks with a laugh.

"Light brown," she says with a smile. "But pretty much."

Jason adds "Wow! And I've noticed that you are still writing."

Aria looks at him with a smirk and replies "You do?"

"Yeah," he responds to her. "Aria Montgomery...the whole life."

"You've read it," she asks in wow.

Jason comments "Mostly. I'm on the last chapter."

Aria says "I can't believe that you've read it."

He replies "Why not? You have always been my favorite girl. I would never miss an opportunity to help you."

She slightly grows a blush on her cheeks as she smiles at him and he smiles back at her.

 _Oh my god! That smile! It's like heaven itself. His pearly white teeth inside of those pink lips! It's too die for! And-wait. Why am I saying these things about Jason? I don't like him like that._

Aria pushes the thoughts out of her head as she notices Jason still smiling at her.

"So," Aria mutters, trying to change the subject. "What's with your new look? When did this happen?"

Jason responds "Well, Charlotte's doctor…Dr. Rollins…he wanted to help me get a career. Now, I'm a businessman with my own firm."

Aria giggles as she declares "Wow! That's amazing, Jason! Your firm must be booming!"

He nods his head and replies "It is. It took a while but the firm finally got on its feet."

"Well," she insists. "It did and that's the important thing. I bet Charlotte's doctor is proud."

"Yeah," Jason agrees. "I bet he really is."

Aria looks at him in wonder, trying to figure out what he is thinking.

"I'm just kind of not sure about him," Jason admits. "I'm kind of confused about him."

She looks at him in shock as she begins to suspect what is going on with Jason.

 _Jason has feelings for Charlotte's doctor?!_

 **What do you think about Jason and Aria's interaction? Does she have feelings for him? Does he have feelings for someone unexpected? Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what will happen later on in this story.**


End file.
